powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Machine Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a machine that possesses powers. Variation to Bionic Physiology and Empowered Physiology. Opposite to Cyber Mutant Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Empowered Machine Physiology *Machina Superior/Superius Physiology *Micromutated Android/Cyborg Physiology (Rational Only) *Meta-Android/Neoandroid/Superandroid Physiology *Metacyborg/Neocybrog/Supercybrog Physiology *Metamachine/Neomachine/Supermachine Physiology *Metarobot/Neorobot/Super-Robot Physiology *Modified Machine (Rational Only) Capabilities The user either is or can become an empowered machine, which can either be robots, artificial intelligences, cyborgs, androids, etc. Depending on their power sets, they can rival the most powerful threats in combat and their technological AIs can also possibly be more superior to modern ones due to being proficiently built. Some others can possibly be immune or resistant to weaknesses associated with machines. Supermachines can be divided into two separate categories: Rational :Metamachines of this category gain their powers through evolution, genetic engineering, modification, exposition to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or other scientific means. Irrational :Non-scientific machines gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without engineering based alternatives. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Enhanced Willpower * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Psionics * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology **Electro-Mechanical Physiology **Pyro-Mechanical Physiology Associations *Bionic Mage Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Empowered Physiology *Empowered State *Enhanced Soul *Modified Mind *Modified Soul *Paradox Existence (if user is micromutant) *Superpowered Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular machines. **Users with Technology Manipulation may render the user helpless, unless the Supermachines also have this power ability themselves in accordance to their power sets. **Users may still short circuit if they are hit by various kinds of liquids alike, such as water. **May still be vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses and various electricity powers. **Metamachines may still be susceptible to computer viruses. **Empowered machines may still be limited to fulfill their programming. **As all kinds of machines are technological, they may still need a reliable source of energy to stay active. Known Users *Dr. X (Action Man 2000); Rational *Cyborg Superman (DC Comics); Rational *Brianiac (DC Comics); Rational *Metallo (DC Comics); Rational *Steamroller (DC Comics/Teen Titans); Rational *Chaosdramon (Digimon); Irrational *HiAndromon (Digimon); Irrational *Nathan Christopher Charles Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics); Rational *Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man of Earth-2818 (Marvel Comics); Rational *Mavericks (Mega Man series); Rational *Robot Masters (Mega Man series); Rational *Stardroids (Mega Man series); Rational *Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece); Irrational *Franky (One Piece); Rational *The Metallikats (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron); Rational *Mark X/Future Sentinels (X-Men: Days of Future Past); Rational Gallery Action Man Dr. X Micromutated.png|After prolonged exposure to electromagnetic forces, the Cyborg named Dr. X (Action Man 2000) was micromutated from it, giving himself a new form of sorts and among other powers. Cyborg Superman.jpg|Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) Metallo.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) Steamroller (Teen Titans).jpeg|Steamroller (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Chaosdramon.jpg|Created by upgrading the already vastly powerful Machinedramon, Chaosdramon (Digimon) is one of the most powerful machine Digimon there is. HiAndromon (Digimon).jpg|Made by vastly upgrading the already advanced Andromon, HiAndromon (Digimon) is a highly capable, powerful, and independent machine Digimon. Cable Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) MegaManRobotMasters.jpg|Robot Masters (Mega Man) Maverick Symbol.jpg|Mavericks (Mega Man) Stardroids Megaman.jpg|Stardroids (Mega Man) Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi.gif|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) is a modified bionic human. Metallikats.jpg|The Metallikats (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron). Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work